Prince
by LunarSinner
Summary: He tossed me on the floor and handed me a gun. "You have a choice, either they die. Or you die." He pulled out another gun from his jacket pocket and aimed it at my parents. "You've got ten seconds to decide."


**Hi guys, I always wanted to write this, so here it goes.**

**I own nothing. -LS**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**3:56 A.M.**

The sound of a glass window shattering echoed throughout the house.

Footsteps, screams of surprise, yelling of anger, sobs of fear could be heard from inside my room.

I hid in my closet, beneath my pile of clothes.

I sat there, listening to the sounds of my family member's struggles.

My heart-beat sounded like thunder, it was beating so loud.

I heard my mother scream out "no" as a man laughed.

My father started to yell at him to stop, my mother just continued to scream out, "no".

I cried. I cried so hard. I was shaking.

There was a thud sound, like the sound you hear when someone hits the ground with full force.

My mother's sobs, my father's cursing. I will never forget what they sound like. Those sounds will haunt me forever.

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. My mother cried harder, my father just threatened whoever was climbing the stairs to stop.

Whoever the person was, it didn't listen. The footsteps got louder, doors were being opened, rooms were being searched. It was looking for me,

I inched further back into my closet, my back touching the wall.

My door opened, footsteps, sounds of someone going through my blankets, searching. I closed my eyes and held my breath.

My closet door opened, and the clothes were pulled off of me. I looked up and saw a man with a scar on the side of his face, he had an evil grin on his face.

He just laughed as he saw me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

I grunted in frustration and pulled back. He pulled my hair, "if you want your parents to live, you better behave yourself." I could only nod while tears rolled down my face. "Good girl." He started to laugh again as he lifted me up over his shoulder and carried me out of my room, and down the stairs.

He tossed me on the floor and handed me a gun. "You have a choice, either they die. Or you die." He pulled out another gun from his jacket pocket and aimed it at my parents. "You've got ten seconds to decide. One. Two. Three....."

I looked at the gun in my lap, and then at my parents, they were tied up to chairs.

They screamed at me not to do it, they told me I had to live.

I could only stare at their faces as tears rolled down my face.

I grabbed the gun in my lap and aimed it towards my head.

I pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. It wasn't loaded.

The man started laughing. "You stupid bitch, now watch as your family dies. I hope you know, this is all your fault. You could've saved them."

My parents cried and held each other.

They told me they loved me and that they were proud of me.

The man shot my mother first, then my father.

He laughed more. I just sat there staring at my parent's dead bodies.

The man took off, I heard sirens in the back round, the neighbors probably called the cops.

I just continued to sit there, staring at my parents.

The only thing that went through my mind was that it was all my fault, and I could have saved them.

But I didn't.

I made a promise to myself, since I stayed silent on the night that my parents were murdered, I would stay silent for the rest of my life.

They didn't deserve to die, I should have died instead.

I felt ashamed of myself for trying to kill myself, but I felt even more ashamed of myself because I didn't get to kill myself to save my parents.

I just sat there and cried.

The police came and wrapped me in a blanket.

They asked questions, I ignored them and just started at my parents.

I stared until they were carried away.

My parents weren't the only ones who died that night.

I died as well.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I still refused to talk to anyone.

I had to go to court as a witness of my parents death.

I didn't say one word.

The judge ruled that I was unstable to society and I could have been the murderer of my own parents.

It made me sick to my stomach that he could think that.

There was no evidence, and the evidence that was there didn't match up to me being the murderer.

I was sentenced to an insane asylum.

Where I would spend the rest of my life, sitting in a room, not talking to anyone, while the murderer will be running around killing more families.

And I find myself slowly walking the halways of the asylum.

One of the guards, who was also a janitor, kept trying to talk to me.

He was a nice guy, but I kept my mouth shut.

I could still hear my mother's screams.

Maybe I am insane.

Maybe I'm not.

The guard's name was Dan.

We turned left into another hall.

I could see all the doors with the glass windows. I didn't bother looking into them.

We walked further down the hall, a chill ran up my spine. I turned to one cell, the one right across from mine.

There was a man standing there, with bright blue eyes.

Dan pulled at my arm, telling me to get into my room.

I continued to stare at the blue eyes.

"He's not one to mess with, he survived lethal injection."

I just continued to stare at the blue eyes.

I walked backwards into my room.

The door shut, but I stayed in place.

A staring contest of pure blue eyes.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**NEXT DAY**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Dan took me out of my room to clean it up, not that there was much to clean.

He liked to talk.

I liked to keep quiet.

The blue eyes continued to stare at me, I just stared back at them.

"No one knows his real name, everyone just calls him Prince."

I looked over to Dan who was exiting my room.

"He's a nice guy, he doesn't like to talk though. He hasn't spoke one word for the twelve years hes been here."

He lead me back into my room.

"Try to stay on his good side if you guys cross paths."

I nod my head and continue to stare.

Dan went across the room and let out Prince.

Prince stood there staring at me, while Dan cleaned his room.

I looked him up and down, his flame hair, his huge muscles.

Dan talked to him like how he was talking to me.

Prince just stared at me.

I stared back.

Another guard/janitor came over and opened my door.

"Just doing an inspection pretty lady."

I look at him, not trusting him.

The guy walked around my room, I just ignored him and continued to stare down Prince.

Next thing I know, a hands grabbing my ass cheek.

"Now that's nice."

The guard laughed as I turned around and tried to smack him.

He grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall.

I spit in his face and ran across the hall into Prince's room.

Dan who stopped moping the floor looked up to see me jump on Prince's bed.

The other guard started to call me a whore.

Dan shook his head and walked over to Prince who was clenching his fists so hard that they were bleeding.

"I'll let you handle him Prince, I've warned him plenty of times about his actions. Its time he learned a lesson."

Prince smirked and walked over into my room and punched the guard in the face.

Blood squirted everywhere. Prince just threw punches everywhere.

Bones could be heard snapping.

A man choking on his own blood echoed into the halls.

I just watched, not out of fear, but out of curiosity.

Prince dropped the guard, who I assumed was dead.

Prince walked back into his room, where I was.

We locked eyes.

He sat down at his desk and broke our staring contest.

Dan came into the room.

"Prince, it looks like she doesn't want to leave. Do you mind?"

Prince looked at me with an unreadable look on his face and shook his head.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Dan walked away and into other halls to clean out rooms.

Forgetting about the promise to myself, I walked over to Prince.

I whispered out, "Thank you."

He just looked at me and smirked.

"Sleep."

I jumped to hear his voice, it was so deep and rough.

I shook my head no.

"Do you trust me?"

I asked without thinking.

He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I mean, I know you survived lethal injection, but I don't know what you did, or what you name is."

"Vegeta."

"Bulma."

He just looked at me for a minute and smiled.

"I've killed hundreds, not caring, not feeling guilty. I did it because they all reminded me of my stepfather. The way the acted, talked, walked, anything. I'd kill them with no mercy."

"What did your step dad do?"

"He beat me, told me I was nothing, he started to beat my mother over the years. One night he killed her while he made me watch. I fucking exploded, I killed him and went on a rampage."

"Oh."

"But your different."

"Huh?"

"Your not like anyone else...You....You remind me of my mother... Your huge caring eyes."

"Oh."

"Why are you bothering talking to me anyways? I could kill you."

"You've had the chance for awhile now. I think if you really wanted to do something, you would've."

"Hn."

I yawned.

"Sleep."

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"On the floor."

"No sleep up here with me, I feel bad, I know you won't do anything, and neither will I."

"Hn."

I crawled into bed and Vegeta just laid as far away from me as he could.

"Whats wrong?"

He looked at me.

"I respect you, like I said earlier, your different."

"Oh."

"You never told me why your in here."

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't like talking about it."

"I told you my background."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well?"

"Well, about two months ago, my parents were murdered by a man with a scar on his face, he told me I could kill myself to save them and he handed me a gun."

I could feel Vegeta's fists clench the sheets.

"I aimed it at myself and pulled the trigger, but the gun wasn't loaded, so nothing happened."

Vegeta sighed.

"But the man shot my parents in front of me. Telling me it was my fault, I could've saved them.

I started to cry.

"I could have died instead of them. I should have died instead of them."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around me.

"Dont' talk like that, whats done is done. You don't deserve to die, and neither did your parents. I'll kill that motherfucker."

I whimper and wipe my tears away.

"Why?"

"Because he hurt you."

I smiled slightly and fell into a deep blackness.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**FEW MONTHS LATER.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Vegeta and I spent every moment together, eating talking, and sleeping.

We respected each other.

Dan noticed we were talking and he joined in on our conversations.

He referred to Vegeta as Prince, and never asked about personal business.

He was just happy to have someone who would actually talk back nicely to him.

It went on like that for a few months.

But one day, the peaceful environment that we had created had changed.

We were about to get a new guy.

Vegeta was very edgy about that, he didn't want harm to come to me.

The new guy was going to get my old room.

I was very nervous and decided not to talk to the guy.

Dan had to leave his station to go meet the guy at the front door.

He lead him into the building.

Down the hallway.

Down to our section.

That's when I saw him.

The scar faced man.

I started to cry instantly.

Vegeta came to my side.

"What's wrong?"

I sobbed and sobbed.

My mother's screams.

My father's yelling.

The footsteps.

The countdown.

My mother and father yelling at me not to kill myself.

The cold touch of the gun.

The man's laughter.

The loud sound of gunshots.

All that blood.

It all kept repeating in my mind.

Over and over like a horror film.

"Vegeta!"

I cried so hard.

I was shaking.

I couldn't handle this.

Vegeta was yelling at me.

Asking me whats wrong.

Yelling for Dan.

The man's laughter.

I screamed in Vegeta's ear.

"IT'S HIM!"

I screamed and cried.

Vegeta's presence left my side.

He pushed open our door.

Pushed Dan aside.

Entered my old room.

And started punching the man.

The man tried to fight back.

Vegeta just grabbed hist fists and squeezed them till them snapped and blood poured from them.

I watched the scene.

"This is for hurting her."

Vegeta snapped his forearm.

"This is for killing her mother."

Vegeta stepped on the man's knee cap, making it burst and snap out of the skin.

"This is for killing her father."

Vegeta kicked the man's chest and the man coughed up so much blood.

"And this is for making her watch everything."

He grabbed the man's head, who was still laughing, and twisted it until it made a sickening snapping noise.

Blood poured from every part of his body.

The man dropped to the floor.

Dead.

Vegeta just laughed and kicked his corpse.

Dan just shook his head.

"He had it coming."

Dan took Vegeta to go get washed up.

I just stared at the body.

Finding myself looking back on to what had happened;

The man killed my parents.

I get sent to a loony bin.

I fall in love with a murderer.

Who ends up killing the man who put me through hell.

I smiled.

Vegeta got my revenge.

Vegeta got my parent's revenge.

My parent's would be proud.

My smile fades.

I realize that I fell in love with Vegeta.

I make another promise to myself.

I never told my parents I loved them before they died.

And I'll be sure to tell Vegeta every moment I get to tell him that I love him.

Just in case.

I hear footsteps.

Dan and Vegeta appear.

Vegeta's looking at me like the day I first came to this place.

He's smirking.

I'm smirking.

Dan's smiling.

I run up and hug Vegeta and kiss him on the lips.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

We hear sirens in the distance, getting closer.

Dan walks away and leaves us alone. Probably to go greet the cops.

We walk into our room and Vegeta shuts the door.

"Vegeta?"

"Hn."

"I love you."

He looks at me, startled, then his look changes and he smiles and comes over to my side.

"I love you too."

He leans in for a kiss as I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

Outside the room, we could hear Dan cleans up the dead body and tells the cops that he picked a fight with Prince.

The cops let it go. I guess they figured there wasn't much they could do to Prince.

Apparently everyone around here knows about him surviving lethal injections.

Thats my man.

I hold him closer as our tongues dance within each other's mouths.

Ever since the day before my parents were murdered, I haven't felt at peace.

That is, until now.

And its all thanks to Vegeta, or should I say Prince.

_My Prince._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**THE END!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Whoa, I liked this one.**

**So how'd you guys like it?**

**R&R!**

**Please?**

**-L.S.**


End file.
